Passwords are commonly used to control access to computer software applications, and are therefore often the target of theft. Two common methods used by thieves to steal passwords involve identifying the individual characters of a password, by watching a user's fingers as the user enters a password using a keyboard and by using a software- or hardware-based keylogger that records the characters as they are entered by the user.